A Time After AE2
by QD
Summary: Specter has started trouble again, only this time its more derived and secret. Spike joins forces with Jimmy in order to stop the Ape evilness, but will Jimmys idioticy cause the world to be forever chimpafied? Read and find out. Rate Pg-13 cause it will
1. Welcome to ATC

Spike was walking down a long alley way, his face full of sternness and responsibility. It had been so ever since he had started this job. He was thinking of all his earthly qualms when he heard the faint sound of someone following him. Spike quickly darted around, a common reaction ever since his ape adventures, and pulled out his gun. He stared down the path from wince he came and saw nothing but shadows and darkness. He then heard heavy breathing behind him. He pivoted around only to find the barrel of his gun directly in his cousin Jimmy's face.

"Jimmy, you batard!" He screamed at his stupid young relative,"How many times do I have to tell you! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!!!"

Jimmy just laughed and said,"You should have seen your face!" He then put his arm around his cousin and said,"So have you thought about lettin me join?"

Spike didn't look at his cousin,"Actually, I have, and I really don't think your ready."

"OH COME ONE SPIKE!" Jimmy yelled,"I did the whole 'stop the ape menace thing' before. I can handle it, I seriously can!!!"

Spike just turned way from him,"No, you can't handle it, I mean for crise sake you could barely handle the wave of Specter's army last time. This time we aren't talking about a full blinded attack, Specter is to smart for that, he is gonna attack when we least expect it, to catch us off guard, and I don't want you in the way to screw it up."he agitatedly murmured. Spike then pushed a slightly off level brick that stuck out from the wall and a door opened up from the seemingly normal house. Both red-haired teens walked into the light drenched entrance. Once inside the door closed and air locked behind them. Inside the room was filled with the sounds of typing and machines. The room was full of equipment and thousands of people to run it. As spike and jimmy walked, people would talk to Spike in a professional tone that Jimmy quite couldn't grasp. They finally reached a large red door. Spike swiped his key through the electronic lock and entered the room. Spike sat down at the large oak desk. He straightened his little name plaque on the dront of this desk.

Jimmy then shot in chatter once again,"But, seriously, I mean I'm your cousin and you're the boss around here. Couldn't you get me some kind of job here?" 

Spike was getting agitated,"Listen here, you little batard, you would be lucky if I stuck you on janitor duty. You're just not skilled enough. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"

Just then a young blonde haired girl burst into the room. She was covered in blood and her clothes were tattered and torn. She was gasping for air as she held her slashed throat. She was so badly beaten that blood was even dripping from her eyes. Spike immediately got up at took by her side.

"Ammelia, what happened?" he said as he wiped the blood from her eyes.

Ammelia couldn't speak. She just gaped for air and struggled for her life.

Spike watched her closely and then said,"No, never mind, don't strain to speak. We need to get you to the infirmary."

As soon as Spike said this, Ammelia's breathing had stopped. Spike closed his eyes and forced back his tears of remorse. He then got up and yelled out the door to his fellow men to get the nurses. He got up as the infirmary workers had entered then room.

"I want you all to run tests on her. I want to find out witch spineless simian did this to her" Spike said to the workers." As soon as you get any info, tell me."

Spike then diverted his gaze from the corps."This is not good" he said as he sat back down at his desk,"They are acting violently, who knows what would happen...." Spike then began to go into deep thought," And not to mention I now need a new member to take Ammelia's place."

Jimmy's voice then shot up,"Hey, I could be the replacement."

Spike was just about to disagree and yell at his cousin, but he then realized that he really didn't have any other choice on such a dire situation."Fine," He said, "But if you end up dead, don't blame me." Spike sat down and said,"Ok let me give you the briefing. This is the ATC or the Ape Tracking Center. Your job as a member is to go undercover and try to stop the monkeys that Specter has sent out for covert missions. This is not an easy task, these monkeys are not like the ones you had to capture in your dealings, they are smarter, more cunning, and as you could tell from what you just saw, more violent. It will take allot of cunning and skill to successfully complete these missions. So, you really sure that you want to go through with this?"

Jimmy cheerfully said,"Sure am, Boss!"

"All right, now go to training, just go." Spike said as he tried to get Jimmy out of the room. He then put his hand over his eyes and shook his head,"What Have I gotten myself into."


	2. Jimmy Trains Spike Worrys

HOURS LATER

Spike was still in deep thought over Ammelia's death. "Why are they being violent? Are we getting to close for comfort to something they find important. Are they trying to divert attention from something they are doing? Why?" He said as he held his head up as he leaned his elbow on his desk. 

As he was in thought, as male agent entered the room and saluted him."Sir I have the information you requested, sir." 

Spike looked up at the young man."Leave it on the desk," he said,"I'll read it in a minute."

The young man complied with his orders and put the stack of papers on the desk. Spike reached out for them and began to read them slowly. He really wasn't surprised by the results, but was still somewhat surprised that what he was reading was accurate. Just as he put the papers down, Jimmy entered the room.

"Hey, Boss." He said "Finished my training."

"Good, then come with me." Spike said as ha walked out his door.

"Hey, where we going?" Jimmy asked in confusion.

"Well, you were so egar to get in this organization, so I figured I'd take you on a mission" Spike said as he opened a door labeled 'PREP ROOM'.

"But I just finished training" Jimmy said nervously

"Listen, do you want to go, or not?!"Spike angrily yelled at his dimwitted cousin

"Yes,"Jimmy said.

"Well then, here!" Spike said as he tossed him his gear,"Get ready and we will go"

After a short while in the prep room two teens began the walk down a long corridor to the transport room. Jimmy looked at Spike and said,"Well whom are we going after? Maybe some small time monkeys. You know the ones that are easy to catch"

"No, we are actually going after the two monkeys that are considered the most dangerous and hostile, excluding Specter of course." Spike said with a stern face.

"Who would that be?" Jimmy asked as they continued to walk

"Chuck and Annie Trigger"Spike said

"Who?" Jimmy asked in confusion

"Yellow and Black Monkey, you idiot" Spike agitatedly said

"Oh", Jimmy said,"Why?"

"Because they are the ones who killed Ammelia" Spike said as the sternness returned to his face.

"But they are not that dangerous.....at least they didn't seem so before" Jimmy said in a lapse of idiocy.

"Well, maybe when you fought them they weren't, but they've changed. They've both developed a big mean streak recently, and no one really knows why. I would have to say, if I were guessing, that they are probably getting something out of the deal. It was somewhat tolerable when it was just violence, but now they are murdering, and they have to be stopped." Spike explained to his cousin.

Jimmy couldn't say a word. All he could do was walk in silence.

"Now come-on, We have to find out what's going on in New York City," Spike said as they reached to door of the airplane hanger.


	3. A bit of Monkey Anxiety

MEANWHILE IN NYC

"I'm telling you, Annie, killing that agent was a bad idea." Yellow exclaimed as he began to pace around the room

"Oh like you weren't killing her the same as I was, Chuck," Black yelled right back in a sassy tone.

"Well....yeah...I was...but still, killing that agent is gonna bring more agents here, and then how are we going to get this friggen mission done?!" Yellow asked as he fell on the couch.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you said 'Annie just freaking kill her'" Black said as she sat on the bed

"I didn't say that!" Yellow shot in self-defense

"Yes you did, Chuck, do lie about it," Black said as she scolded her brother

"Prove it, If you can, you smart aleck," Yellow said confidently

Black pulled out a tiny handheld recorder and played back the entire conversation they had when they met up with the agent including Yellow saying said phrase. Yellow stared at her for a few moments and then said,"Why did you tape the dialogue of that?!"

Black put the recorder back in her pocket and said,"Just incase you try to pull something like you just did"

Yellow again stood up and said,"I'm not talking about this anymore. I'm goin out."

Black asked,"Where?"

"I don't know, just out,"Yellow said as he opened the door.

"Just don't die while you're out there," Black said

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna go out here, go to 8th street, and find the first freakin mass murderer that I see and ask him to kill me." Yellow said jokingly


	4. Arriving in NYC

WITH SPIKE AND JIMMY

"Come see the vampires of New York, Come lose your mind in Central Park, But Don't leave your soul behind. 

Come take in 8th street after dark, such peculiar people you'll remark, you might even see a murder.

And all the whores on Bleecker they wear a blissful grin, Caused by the drugs they take, to relieve them of their sins.

And "Oh lord I think she's dying" I heard somebody say, I think she dying , And "Oh lord I think she's dying" Jimmy sang

"Ok could you quit singing Jimmy?" Spike asked agitatedly

"Or maybe she's already dead and maybe she's gone to Mars

Maybe we could even write her Epitaph in the stars

It'd say "If you go away from here....if you go a million miles...

Come downtown to see them go into the den of the vampires of New York

But please watch your step as your getting off kids!" Jimmy continued

"Could you bloody stop!!!" Spike screamed

"But I need to sing it, cause we be in New York city of EVIL!" Jimmy said childishly

Spike sighed and said "Sometimes I wonder HOW IN THE WORLD I'm related to you. You're such an idiot!"

"I LOVE YOU SPIKE!" Jimmy blurted out 

Spike backed away about ten feet and then said,"you stay away from me, and lets get this mission over with."

"So what do we do?" Jimmy asked, now trying to make up for his disturbing singing

"We got to go see an old friend, maybe he could help us with our primate problem," Spike said as he walked toward the bus stop.

"Who's that?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," Spike said with a grin.

(A.N. Song is @ Marcy Playground...not me)


	5. Bars make everything better

WITH YELLOW

Yellow had now been walking down the street for about and hour now. He was looking for a pub or a bar that wasn't totally crowded with humans. After a long walk he finally made it to his normal spot of choice, the Kyubii Teahouse. He pushed the door open, and it hit the wooden chimes as it swung. The noise led the barkeep to look up and see who was entering her domain. Yellow grabbed one of the black stools and sat down. 

"Evenin, Jasmine," He said as he moved his long green locks out of his face.

Jasmine was a beautiful young woman. She had long silver white hair that enhanced her baby blue eyes. She was tall, thin, and tan and had a heart-piercing smile that could get anyone out of a slump, well any humans anyway. "Well, Good Evening, Chuck," She said as she cleaned one of the glasses, "I haven't seen you around here lately, you've been busy, I would guess."

"Very busy," Yellow said," Boss just wont let off, he has been working us hard the last couple of weeks"

(A. N. no she doesn't know about the whole ape army thing, Yellow wouldn't tell her that. She thinks he works somewhere else, like a factory or something.......... Just clearing that up)

"So what can I get your today, hun?" Jasmine asked

"The usual .......a double tonight, I really need it," Yellow said as he looked down at the oak countertop.

"Sure thing, hun," Jasmine said as she grabbed the bottle and began to pour the drink.

Yellow began to look around the bar, with its old world Japan look and the oriental decoration. "This place reminds me allot of home," He said 

"I know, you say that every time you come here, hun," Jasmine said as she put the glass on the table.

"Well I just like to think about home, sometimes I get homesick," Yellow said as he picked up the glass and drank.

"I understand," Jasmine said as she picked up another dirty glass and began to clean it

Yellow finished his drink and sat the glass on the countertop. He then reached into his wallet and put some money under the glass. "Well, I gotta go, I'm sure Annie is worried about me," Yellow said as he lifted himself from the stool."

"All right, hun," Jasmine said as she lifted the glass, "Come by and see me again sometime."

"Sure thing," Yellow said as he walked out of the door.


End file.
